paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lace V.S. Wither
By The Minecarftian Creeper previously: Sneaker, Puppies, and the Bad Wolf! next: Search Four Assisstance Summary: So yeah, Lace wants to go back to The End to visit her family, and Everest wants to come with. They visit her family, and to Everest's surprise, Lace has dad. They meet an Enderdragon, who seems fairly nice because of what happened to the Ender years ago. But then a when another Female Enderpup fancies Everest, Lace gets angry. Meanwhile, as luck would have it, a nether portal appears in the Overworld, and Kim puts together a Wither, but instead of a normal Wither, this one has a command block in it's chest. The Wither starts absorbing blocks and people turning itself into the Witherstorm. Kim had the ability to control it, but it grew too powerful, and it started to see Kim as an ant. Creeper takes the pups to a secret place in the Creeper Mine, where he keeps an End Portal, that leads to another Creeper Mine in The End, and tells Lace, and Everest they need to find, Kevin MMP, Skydoesminecraft, and DanTDM. Lace, Everest, and Lily have to work together to find those three, and defeat the Witherstorm. Will the Wither be desroyed, or will it take over the overworld? Will Lace still be mad at Lily for the past, or will they make up in tears crying for eachother? All answers should be answered here. Newly Introduced Characters: Lily the Ender Engineer Angie Ralph The Endermen Misstress Enderdragon Kevin MMP(Mentioned) Skydoesminecraft(Mentioned) Wither Witherstorm (Based off Minecraft Story Mode the game, and will be introduced at the end to create the mood for the next chapter, because this will be more than one.) Space Agents (Introduced at the end) Story: Lace is getting ready for a visit to the End to see her parents. She gets herself all organized, and stuff, when Everest walks by. Everest:" Hey Lace, what's happening?" Lace:" I'm going to go see my parents for the weekend, but I'm so gonna miss you." Everest:" Aw, you don't have to miss me, I could come with." Lace:" Well... I guess." Everest:" GREAT! Now let's go to the End!" Lace:" Ok, just hold my paw." Everest holds Lace's paw, and they teleport to the End. Everest:" Whoa, this is where you grew up?" Lace:" Yeah I guess you can say that. Everest:" Awsome!" Sees some Endermen walk by. " Lace, who are they?" Lace:" Those are Endermen. They used to run rouge on Minecraft Earth, but we have become more intelligent species over the years." Everest:" Wow!" Lace brings Everest into a different room. Lace:" I want to see someone else before I see my parents again." They came into the room and saw a dragon. Everest gasped as she saw it. Lace:" This is Misstress Enderdragon, Enderdragons have many names, but this one goes by the name misstress." Everest:" It's nice to meet you." Mistress:" A friend Lace?" Lace:" Yes Miss, my girlfriend. She and I do everything together. I hope she is welcome." Misstress:" Of course. Any friend of your's or The Minecraftian Creeper's, is a friend of mine. So tell me, are you here meet me something specific." Lace:" Actually, I am here to see my parents, I just thought it be polite to see you first." Misstress:" I always knew you were like your parents, so respectful, and so polite. Very well then, you should be seeing them now." Lace:" Thank you Misstress." They find Lace's parent's house, and Lace knocks. A male, and female german sheapard open the door. Lace smiles. Lace:" Mom, dad." Everest:" Whoa, you're Lace's parents." Lace's mother:" Indeed we are." Lace:" Everest, meet my mom Angie, and my dad Ralph." Everest:" Wow, it's so nice to meet you Lace's parents." Shakes there paws. Ralph:" And who might you be." Lace:" This is Everest, my girlfriend." Angie:" Hello Everest." Ralph:" How do you do? Make yourselves at home." Everest:" Wow Lace, I thought you said all Ender females are lesbian." Lace:" No Everest, I said 90% are lesbian, you should learn to listen better." Everest's ears bent back. Everest:" Sorry." Lace:" Don't be so sad, I'm not upset, I just... want you to listen better. I still love you." Everest smiled, and went on. Meanwhile, Kim was in the Nether, planning something dangerous involving the Master Doors. Kim:" Once I have my last Wither Skull, I can finally create the most powerful beast in the world. I'll be like a god, controlling another god." Kim saw another Wither Skeleton, and cut of it's skull. He then went back through his Nether Portal, and brought the skull with him. Kim went to his small build, 3 soul sand, 1 command block, and now all it needed was the 3 Wither skulls. Kim:" At last, my work will be comple- OOF!" Chloe tackled him from behind, and Creeper, Rocky, and Wicked Watcher came in the room. Creeper:" Stop this, it is dangerous!" Kim:" Not for me, I will be able to controll this one." He quickly puts the skulls in place, and it blows up, knocking him and Chloe back. A Wither, with a command block in it's rib cage, spawns and roars. Kim:" Ha ha, look at it, it is a beauty. Now... CREATURE, ATTACK!" The Wither shot a skull at Creeper, but he moved away. It shot another, and it got him. Kim:" CREATURE, PAUSE!" They looked at him, wondering why he stopped it. Kim:" So you see it now? This is the what fate brought you." Rocky:" Darn it Kim, why did you have to create this, it is crazy. Think of Miya!" The creature though somehow reacted to the name. It started shaking it's heads like crazy. Kim:" Not to worry, you won't have to deal with that little mongrel anymore." Rocky:" But we love her, I love her, I swore to protect her because she deserves a father with the same kindness as her!" Kim:" CREATURE, SLAM!" The Wither moved closer towards Rocky to crush him. But Rocky ducked. The Wither started absorbing blocks. Kim:" CREATURE, ATTACK!" But the Wither didn't listen this time, it turned towards Kim, and he started to get nervous. Kim:" C-CREATURE, ATTACK!" Creeper:" You've let it grow too powerful! It is not under your control anymore! You are just an ant to it now!" The Wither spat a skull towrds Kim, but he ran away in time. Watcher:" Kim, you coward!" Back in the End, Lace and Everest were just about to leave until they heard a voice. ???:" Hi Lace." Lace:" Oh no." She turned, and saw Lily, a female husky Ender Pup, who always to want to be friends with Lace, but Lace didn't like her. " What are you doing here!?" Everest:" Is this a friend?" Lace:" No, she stole my first and second girlfriend." Lily:" Yeah, but I dumped them if you want one of them back. I'm more interested in this nice hunk of husky." Lace blocks Everest with her paw. Lace:" Oh no you don't, you're not gonna lay a single paw on this one!" Everest:" It's ok Lace, really. I'm really not interested in her." Lace:" Yeah, that's what my first two said!" Lilly:" Really Lace, I thought about what I did, and I'm sorry, can't we be friends?" Lace:" NO!" Everest:" Don't be mean, look you scared her." points to Lily making the puppy eyes. Lace:" She isn't scared, she's just..." Lace was interupted when her Creeper watch started beeping. It was Creeper. Lace:" Hello." Creeper:" Lace, there is an unbelievably weird Wither, absorbing blocks everywhere! You and Everest stay where you are, we're coming to the End!" Lace:" Oh no, that sounds like... a Witherstorm!" Creeper:" Stay Lace, here me? Just sta-!" Lace turned off the communicator, and ignored him. Lace:" We have to go!" Lily:" A Witherstorm, that's impossible. I'm coming with!" Lace:" No you're not! I forbid it!" Everest:" Lace!" Lily started tearing up. Lily:" B-but Lace, I didn't mean to be arrogant. I just..." Lace:" I said, no! N.O.!" Lily:" But I want you to be my friend." Everest then decided to become dominant in the situation. She crossed her paws. Everest:" Lace! She's coming, because I said so! You can't live on the past!" Lace folded her ears back. She didn't know what to say. She and Everest were usually equally dominant. She had no choice in her mind, but to let Lily come. Lace:" Fine. She can come with." Lily:" Thank you friend!" Hugs Lace. Lace:" Hey!" Everest gives her the stare, and Lace got scared again and hugged back gently. Lace:" Ooooh. I can't win today." So they teleported back in front of the Creeper Mine. And saw the beast. It was so big. It was huge!" Everest:" Oh my goodness!" Lace:" I was right, it is a Witherstorm, and it's aborbing everything with the light from it's three eyes." Creeper:" What are you two doing here, I told you to stay in the End!" Lace:" This Witherstorm destroyed my world once! We need to stop it before it becomes too powerful to the point where it is able to teleport, anywhere, any dimension, any universe." Creeper:" Then we'll need help, everypup come!" He brings them to the center of the Creeper Mine. Creeper:" Creeper Robot, open the Ender Mine!" The center opened up and an End Portal was there. Creeper:" Everyone into the portal, it will bring you to the Ender Mine, it is almost like the Creeper Mine, but it's in the End." The Witherstorm's tentacle came through the Creeper Mine entrance, and the eyes absorbed the blocks in the Creeper Mine, and everyone ran into the portal. It grabbed Miya with it's eye beam. Rocky pulled on her, and it let go of her. Rocky fought back using his enhanced cleantaminator, Miya tried to use pull out her doors, but remembered, Kim took them. Creeper:" Lace! I need you to find some some people to help, they are KevinMMP, Skydoesminecraft, and DanTDM. Misstress the Enderdragon will know how to find them! Hurry!" One of the tentacles smacked Miya, Lace, Everest and Lily, and they all flew into the portal where everyone else was except Rocky, Watcher, Creeper, Creeperette, Ryder, and Kim. Other than that everyone else was already in. They came out from an End Portal Fountain. Wolfie:" Sneaker, are all the pups safe?" Sneaker:" I brought all three don't worry." Chloe:" Oh Miya, are you ok, where's your father." Miya:" We should go back and get him." Honeybee:" Wait, something's coming through the portal, it might be Rocky, or Creeper." Chase:" I hope it's Ryder." But it wasn't, it was... Everyone:" KIM???!!!" Kim:" Yes, it's me!" Miya:" What are you doing?" Chloe:" He built that monster!" Kevin:" How could you?" Kim:" Yes, I am aware, it is a danger to everyone and that's exactly why I spawned it! I was just to careless, and let it get too powerful, and now I can no longer control it." One of the tentacles came through and smashed the portal fountain Kim:" Seems at least it won't be coming through there." Miya came up and punched him. But he stood still after regaining his posture. Kim:" Violance doesn't get you anywhere unless you want something within your reach." Miya:" My other dad, Rocky was still back there, and it's all your fault!" Kim:" The Mixed Breed! I saw him! He ran in the other direction. Such bravery. But of course there's a thin line between bravery, and stupidity, and your, other dad, just crossed it!" Lily:" You're a coward!" Kim:" Mabye, but it is better than being absorbed by the body of creatures like that." Kim looked around. Kim:" But I'd also like to not get caught in here, I'd wish you luck, but luck won't carry you through the End." Lace:" At least not you anyways." Kim smirked, then drank an invisibility potion. Chloe:" Where is this place?" Lace:" It's called the Ender Mine, Creeper built it here just in case anything went wrong, and we needed a place to hide." Everest:" Creeper said we need to find Misstress the Enderdragon, and ask her to help find KevinMMP, Skydoesminecraft, and DanTDM." Lace:" Right, come on." Next Time... Lace and Everest introduce Misstress the Enderdragon, and inform her about the Witherstorm. The pups all split up to find three of Creeper's most trusted allies. But when DanTDM mentions Steve, another that they might need to recruite, Skydoesminecraft gets hostile because of an earlier time when Steve went all phsyco. But Kevin MMP suggests they might need as much help as they can get... TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Minecraftia